Never Gonna Give You Up (Restarted, Revised, and Off Hiatus!)
by Lila1616
Summary: It's Roxas' first day of college, and he's already enamored with a certain redhead ;D AkuRoku x3 Rated M for yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW REVISED AND RESTARTED! WILL CONTINUE THIS TIME! **

**Disclaimer: **Making a disclaimer makes me sad, because I _**REALLY REALLY REALLY**_ want to own Kingdom Hearts...but I don't. :(

**WARNING: **Contains yummy gay men. :3 Enough said.

Also: Reviews are love, and I love love. So please review!

"_Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby."_

- Ruth E. Renkel

Roxas Anderson's hand fumbled in his pocket for the keys to his new apartment. He balanced a large box full of the last of his personal belongings from his parent's house in one hand while trying to unlock the door while trying to unlock the door with the other. Finally getting the door to unlock, Roxas walked inside, placed the box on the floor and turned on the lights. Roxas flicked the switch and looked around his new apartment. The room was plain, but chic (even if it was filled with tons of boxes at the moment). The apartment was a decent size, with a living room and a built in kitchen. On the left wall was a black door, leading to the bedroom, which contained only a bed and a nightstand.

Roxas shuffled around the maze of boxes and into the kitchen. It contained a modern black marble counter that was surrounded by black metallic barstools. He opened the fridge, which contrasted nicely with the surrounding black furniture. Roxas took out a small round Babybell cheese and sat down on one of the barstools. He unwrapped the creamy goodness from its red-waxed casing and reflected on his day.

It had taken him a month to move out of his parents' house and into his new apartment. Tomorrow would be his first day of college, and he didn't know what to expect. He was feeling pretty lonely due to not seeing his twin brother, Sora for the last few weeks. Sora had decided to go to a different college and had already moved into the dorms there. This was the longest they had ever been separated, and it was painful. He felt like his other half was missing. Sora had decided to go to Hollow Bastion University and enroll in the pre-med program there. Roxas found it humorous. Sora had always been extremely clumsy and the thought of having other people's lives in Sora's hands made him shudder. Roxas on the other hand, had decided to go to Radiant Garden University, a couple cities over from Hollow Bastion. RGU had a great English program, and it was Roxas' top choice college.

Done with his evening snack, Roxas decided on going to bed early so that he would be rested for his first day of college tomorrow. He kicked some boxes out of the way and clambered to his bedroom. He changed out of his clothes, set his alarm for 6:30 am and hopped into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Roxas fell into a deep sleep.

†~†~†

_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DO-_

Roxas groaned and pulled his pillow over his head to try and block out the extremely loud radio.

_NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY! NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE!_

"Ugh…. I can't believe I'm getting Rick Rolled by my alarm clock..." Roxas rolled over and glanced at the clock. It read 7:47. He was late. Extremely late. For his first day of college. Roxas' eyes widened in shock. He said one word before scrambling out of bed in a ferocious attempt to make up for the lost time.

"Shit."

†~†~†

Roxas power walked down the hallway. His phone read "8:05". Roxas muttered to himself. "Why the hell does class start at 8:00 in the morning?"

The room numbers on the walls quickly passed him by, as he looked for Room 813, where Physics 104 was located. His eyes were glued to the left wall as he watched the odd numbers go by.

801…803…805…807…809…811…813…815…Wait.

Roxas stopped in his tracks and backed up a couple of steps. The sign next to the door read "813". This was it. Roxas slowly opened the door and walked inside quietly, trying not to be noticed. However, the teacher, who had already started the standard introduction speech, did notice, and stopped mid-sentence to glare at Roxas. Roxas glued his eyes to the floor and said a quick "Sorry," before rushing to an empty seat towards the back of the room. Several people turned around and looked at him with an "Uh-oh you did it now" look, while others silently giggled to themselves, happy that it wasn't them. The rest of the class was too tired to do anything. When Roxas got to his seat, he slumped down feeling embarrassed and ashamed that he had already managed to embarrass himself five minutes into his first day at college. Roxas sighed quietly. "I really wish Sora was he-"

Roxas wasn't even able to fully vocalize his thought when the door to the classroom erupted open with a loud **THUD**. Roxas winced at the noise and turned his gaze to the origin of the loud commotion. He raised his eyebrow as the first thing he saw was a head of flaming red hair styled into sharp spikes. The redhead grinned as he walked further into the room. "Sorry Teach!"

The teacher sighed, "Axel, I told you to call me Mr. Säix."

Axel waved the teacher off. "Yea, yea, I got it memorized, Teach."

The teacher, Mr. Säix as Roxas now knew, pursed his lips and glared. "Just take a seat, and don't disrupt my class again."

The redhead mock saluted the teacher and sauntered over to the empty seat next to Roxas. As he was walking towards the back of the room, Roxas couldn't help noticing that he was quite attractive. The redhead wore a black shirt that was just tight enough to show off the muscles in his abdomen. He also wore a pair of straight skinny jeans that rode low on his hips. The outfit was simple, but accentuated his lankiness. Not in a bad way however. This Axel guy was really ho-

"Why hello there, blondie." Axel was smirking. Roxas blushed, realizing that he had been staring.

"Oh..um…hey" Roxas looked down and tried to find something to distract himself from the hot guy standing next him. To no avail, Roxas couldn't find anything. He settled on twiddling his thumbs for the rest of class. The redhead chuckled and sat down, kicking his feet up onto the desk, ready to waste another hour and a half of his life.

†~†~†

The bell that signaled the class to end, rang. Roxas put his stuff together, got up from his seat, and walked out the door. The only homework the class had gotten was reading. Roxas could tell that this class was going to be extremely boring, and wasn't looking forward to the rest of the year with Mr. Säix. There was one thing the spiked his interest though (pun intended)….the attractive redhead that was in his class… Roxas shook his head. It was only the first day and his thoughts were already springing towards a not needed romance. He needed to focus on college. A shout came from behind him.

"HEY BLONDIE!" Confused, Roxas turned around to see who had just yelled down the hall. To his surprise, it was the same guy from his physics class. Roxas stood there with a look of "who me?" on his face. The redhead, grinning, walked a little faster to catch up to where Roxas stood. "You forgot this". Roxas tilted his head to the side in confusion until he saw a small wooden cylinder between the redhead's long fingers.

"….You made all that noise to return a pencil?" Roxas said with an eyebrow raised.

"You betcha, blondie." The redhead placed the pencil in Roxas' hands.

Roxas frowned a little. "I have a name you know."

The redhead grinned. "Enlighten me."

Frowning even more at the redhead's sarcasm, he said "It's Roxas."

The redhead winked. "Well hello there _Roxas_. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

So there wasn't really any hotness going on in this chapter...but there will be! I promise! x3 Reviews would be lovely. Chapter 2 coming real real soon! Like in a couple hours soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Boo disclaimer. WHY DON'T I OWN YOU AXEL? (p.s I don't...)

**WARNING: **Warn warn warn. You have been warned. This is yaoi!

Also: Reviews make my day. So please make my day!

Roxas bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Klein? _Axel Klein_? ….Like the underwear?" Now it was the redhead's turn to frown.

"Yes. Like the underwear. Do you have a problem with that?" Axel asked seriously.

"Heh...nope. No problem at all" Roxas said waving his hands in front of his body, ready to run if he needed to. Despite how skinny Axel was, he was tall enough and strong enough to beat Roxas up. Roxas looked down at his black and white Converse. He scraped one against the floor. He couldn't look at the redhead anymore. He was just too attractive, and it was making Roxas blush.

Axel's smirk returned. He tapped Roxas' chin with his index finger so that the blonde would look him in the eyes. Roxas blushed a slightly darker shade of pink. Axel then slung an arm around Roxas' shoulder, and started to lead him down the hall. "Say, what and when is your next class, blondie?" he asked in a casual tone.

"Um…English at 1:00" Roxas answered nervously.

Axel grinned. "Good." Taking his arm off around Roxas' shoulder, Axel instead grabbed Roxas' wrist, and broke into a sprint, dragging Roxas behind him.

Confused, and a little scared, Roxas tried keeping up with the fast redhead. "WHAT THE...? Where are you taking me?"

Axel's head turned slightly to look at the boy he was dragging behind him. "You'll see." Roxas noticed the mischievous twinkle in the redhead's dark green eyes. Roxas hadn't noticed the taller man's eyes before. The dark green irises resembled a calm forest. They stood out _greatly_ in contrast to the man's bright red hair. Roxas couldn't respond to the redhead. He was too lost in the dark orbs of gre- "OW!"

Not noticing that Axel had stopped running, Roxas had kept on going, until Axel was forced to gently yank Roxas' arm…or not so gently. "Oh. Oops. Sorry kid."

Roxas grumbled to himself as he rubbed his shoulder. "That really hurt…and I'm not a kid."

Only hearing the last part, Axel ruffled Roxas' hair. "How old are you blondie? 18?"

Roxas looked at Axel with a slight frown in his expression. "I'm 19."

Axel smiled. "And what are you wanting to major in?"

"English." Roxas replied. They started walking again. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. "What about yo-"

"We're here!" Axel exclaimed over-enthusiastically.

"We're where?" Roxas looked around, only to find that they were in the school cafeteria. "…The cafeteria? You're just full of surprises. Aren't you?" Roxas said, his voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"What can I say, I'm hungry. And this is convenient." Axel led Roxas over to a table already occupied by three guys. "Friends, this is Roxas. Roxas this is friends. I'm going to go get some food. You guys play nice now." Axel winked and left in his search for food.

Roxas looked at the table of three guys, wondering how he was thrown into this extremely awkward situation. "So um…I'm Roxas."

Two out of the three men laughed. The one who didn't laugh, was reading a book. He was the first to introduce himself. "Zexion. Pleased to meet you." He said without looking up. Roxas could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of a smile behind the book.

"And I'm Demyx!" said the one sitting next to Zexion. Roxas looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Demyx had a blonde mullet. _"What is this? The 80s?"_ Roxas almost said, but smiled and nodded at Demyx instead.

"Hey Roxas! My name's Riku." said the last guy. He had long silver hair, with light green eyes, and a playful tone in his voice. Roxas could already tell that Riku was definitely Sora's type.

"Have a seat Roxas!" Demyx said. "You new around here? What are you majoring in? Do you have any siblings? How do you know Axel?"

Zexion looked up from his book. "Slow down Demyx. Don't overwhelm the kid."

"Awww, but Zexy…" Demyx pouted.

Zexion glared at Demyx. "I told you never to call me that…"

"It's okay, I don't mind," said Roxas before sitting down next to the guy named Riku, making sure not to seat himself between the hissy fit of Zexion and Demyx. "It's my first day of college, so yes I'm new. I'm planning to major in English, specifically with Shakespearian works."

"Hey! You and Zexy will become great friends then! Zexy loves Shakespeare!" Demyx exclaimed.

Zexion only nodded. Roxas could see the daggers in Zexion's eyes that were shooting at Demyx.

"Heh….anyway continue…" Demyx said while scooting away from Zexion a little.

"Oh…well, I have one sibling, Sora. He's my twin brother." Roxas said sadly, a sudden feeling of loneliness washed over him.

"Ooooooo! That's awesome! Do you guys look alike!" Demyx asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"We're fraternal twins…but we have many similarities." Roxas got out his phone, and scrolled through his pictures, looking for one of Sora. He found one of both of them together at their 19th birthday party. They were standing together, in front of their birthday cake, which was shaped into a big key. Sora and Roxas did look very similar. The only difference was that Sora's hair was brown while Roxas' was blonde. They both had the same bright blue orbs for eyes. Roxas showed the picture to the three guys.

"AWWWWWW! You two are so cute!" exclaimed Demyx. He elbowed Riku in the side. "That Sora's pretty HOT isn't he _RIKU_?"

"Demyx. Shut up, you're going to get us kicked out of the cafeteria." Said Zexion, while Riku only blushed.

"Oh, sorry Zexy" said Demyx in a quieter tone. "You two are so cute!"

Roxas blushed. "Um…thanks?"

"So how do you know Axel again?" Demyx asked.

"Oh. Um, I actually just met him today…in physics….and then he dragged me here…." Roxas said. "Literally."

Riku chuckled. "That's Axel for you."

Demyx grinned. "It looks like you'll probably end up his new boy toy. He always goes for the blue-eyed ones."

Riku elbowed Demyx in the side, smirking. "You should know"

Demyx blushed slightly. "I don't know what' you're talking about." Demyx turned his head away from Riku. "Hey look! Axel's back!" Demyx exclaimed.

Roxas turned his head to see that Axel was indeed walking towards them with a plate of French toast. Roxas couldn't help but let his gaze wander over the redhead's body, locking eyes on the hips that were swaying back and forth. The low ride skinny jeans swayed with every step he took. They fit him perfectly.

Axel grinned at the group of guys and sat down. "Miss me?"

Roxas quickly snapped out of his staring. "No. Not at all. In fact, we were having a stimulating conversation."

Axel smirked." Stimulating? How _stimulating _was is Roxas?" Axel purred, making sure to put the emphasis on 'stimulating.'

The group of friends laughed, and Roxas found himself laughing along with them.

†~†~†

Roxas picked up his books and started walking back to his apartment, "Phew. I got through my first day of college alive." He said smiling to himself.

As Roxas was walking down the street, he passed by a coffee shop named "Kingdom Hearts." Roxas stopped and looked in the window. It was a small place, but it had style. The color scheme lime green and black, and it was full of different geometric shapes. Roxas decided that this would be the perfect place to spend time doing work…plus he loved coffee. He walked in the door and up to the counter, taking out a ten-dollar bill. "Can I have a 16 ounce nonfat caramel macchiato upside down, please?" He said without looking up from his wallet.

"You sure can, blondie" a smooth silky voice answered from behind the counter. Roxas knew that voice. Roxas' eyes slowly trailed upward until he locked eyes with those of a certain redhead he met earlier today. The man behind the counter was grinning at him.

"A-axel! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Roxas, caught off guard.

"Well, I happen to work here…hence why I'm behind the counter...and wearing an apron." Axel chuckled, gesturing to the apron that had the words "Kingdom Hearts Coffee" written across it.

"Oh…right." Said Roxas quietly, embarrassed.

Axel chuckled again. "That'll be six dollars and twelve cents please." Roxas quickly handed him the ten-dollar bill. "And three dollars and eighty-eight cents is your change. I'll bring your coffee right out to you, so please have a seat, blondie."

Roxas nodded silently, and hurried to a lime green pod-like seat, hoping that Axel hadn't seen his blush. Roxas got out his books and started working on the homework that he had gotten earlier that day. However, his concentration was interrupted when he heard a small clank from a cup being set down on the glass table in front of him. Roxas looked up to see Axel smiling at him. "Here's your coffee, blondie."

"I told you it's Roxas." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Yea, yea I know, but I _prefer_ blondie." Axel replied, sitting down in another pod-like chair across from Roxas. Roxas looked back down at his books and tried to concentrate on his homework again. He was going to ignore the redhead's last statement. Axel crossed his legs and looked Roxas up and down, taking in the gentle vibe that the blonde gave off.

Knowing that Axel was watching him, Roxas looked up from his book and glared at the redhead. "Don't you have to work or something?" Roxas said, pursing his lips.

"Have you seen the place?" Axel gestured around him. "Nobody ever comes here."

"I did." Roxas countered.

"Touché, blondie. Still, nobody else is here, so why don't we chat a little? You'll have plenty of time for homework later." Axel leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table, and his chin in his hand.

"I guess…" said Roxas. He looked around and shut his book. "How'd you end up working in a place like this?"

"Well, a college student needs money you know, and this place is quiet. It's somewhere I can think, and be paid at the same time."

"What do you think about?" Roxas asked curiously.

Axel grinned, leaning a little further into his arm. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Roxas retreated into his pod chair, trying to hide the second blush that had creeped onto his cheeks since he walked into the coffee shop.

"_What were the chances that the one coffee shop he decided to go into, had the one person he was mildly attracted to?" _Roxas thought to himself.

"It's funny that we keep running into each other huh?" Axel chuckled.

"Yea…it's kind of weird" agreed Roxas.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"_Awwwwwwwwwkwaaaaaaaard" _thought Roxas.

"Well…this is awkward" Axel stated.

"That's what I was thinking!" exclaimed Roxas. Axel raised an eyebrow at Roxas' sudden enthusiasm. They stared at each other until they both erupted with laughter.

After calming down from their fit of laughter, Axel grinned. "I get off of work at six. Wait for me?"

"You mean, you're not just going to drag me with you this time?" Roxas said sarcastically.

Axel leaned over the table and flicked Roxas' forehead. "I will if you say no."

Roxas flinched. "Okay, fine. I'll wait for you."

"Well, good. I look forward to it." Axel smirked.

Roxas opened up his book again and started studying.

†~†~†

When six o'clock rolled around, Axel came from behind the counter, hanging up his apron. He walked over to the table Roxas was studying at, and sat down in the pod chair across from Roxas. He took a moment to admire the blonde so deep in thought. The blonde hair framing his thin face, and the bright blue eyes that were lazily moving from one page to the next. Axel smiled at Roxas' hard work. Roxas was too involved in his work to notice. Finally, Axel cleared his throat. "Ahem." Roxas still didn't look up. "Hey blondie, it's six. Let's go!" Axel was smiling when Roxas lifted his head.

"Oh. Okay. I'm ready." Roxas said, while packing up his stuff.

Before they left, Roxas asked Axel, "Shouldn't you close up or something?"

"Nah, the boss will get it." Axel answered walking out the door.

"Oh okay." Roxas replied.

Before Roxas walked out the door, he noticed that Ricky Astley's song "Never Going to Give You Up" was playing. _"Why would a chic coffee shop like this be playing this song?" _he thought to himself. Roxas disregarded the thought and continued to follow Axel out the door.

I know, there wasn't a lot of sexiness in this chapter. I promise you there will be in the next! I'm going to try to write it tomorrow and have it published by Thursday (or even tomorrow night if you're lucky!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! They make me happy and I want to know if people like the story. :3


End file.
